


Kings of the School

by musical_writer



Series: Fairy Tail Ships [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_writer/pseuds/musical_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Lyon have been competing forever, and now the last competition is who can be the king of the high school. What happens if they're both the king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the School

**Author's Note:**

> Otp?

No matter the school, there was always some type of social scale that labled the people of the school. At Fiore High, the scale was that of royal kind. The king was the most popular, and they always had a queen, who was the second most popular. The king was able to choose his successor, the prince, but there was a rule. The king could not choose someone below a knight to take the throne. When the king leaves his throne to his successor, the new king could be overthrown by another person of popularity. The knights were the followers of the contestants. They followed, and did whatever their personal king said. Then came the jesters. They were the ones who provided entertainment for the higher ups. They were merely people the king and prince turned to for favors. Then there were the peasants. They were everyone else. If you were not in the battle, you were a peasant. 

After a long battle with Gajeel Redfox and his queen, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel and his queen Lisanna Strauss had taken the throne. However, they had been overthrown two months ago by Gray Fullbuster. His queen, Juvia Lockser, had left him a week after he had attained the throne for Lucy Heartfilia, the previous princess of Natsu's chosen prince, who had been Leo. Leo had been humiliated his princess had chosen a women over him. Gray had the same humiliation. Without a queen, his royal knights had disbanded, leaving few supporters. And so, a challenger had appeared. Lyon Vastia and his queen, Sherry Blend. Gray refused to be overthrown by a life long rival, and fought his hardest to keep his throne. The people were in chaos without a king. Lyon and Gray had been fighting for the throne for the past months, and just a few weeks ago, a new contestant slipped in and claimed the throne. 

Jellal Fernandes had chosen his queen, Erza Scarlet. Jellal had chosen one of his knights, Erik, as the prince, and Erik had chosen Kinana as his princess. But a week ago, Lyon and Gray pulled Jellal off the throne, so it was a three way war between the three. Four days ago, the blue haired male and his queen had been eliminated. 

Lyon was winning the war against Gray. Gray had no queen to support him. Lyon did. Until the unthinkable happened to the poor white haired male. Ren Akatsuki had waltzed in and stolen Lyon's queen. They were evenly matched now. Luckily, Ren didn't make a run for the throne, or else Lyon and Gray would've completely lost the throne.

"Gray-sama, let me be your new queen!" 

"I'll be there for you, Senpai!"

"Choose me, Gray-sama!"

Gray growled as he walked past everyone in the halls. His girlfriend had turned out to be a lesbian, his arch enemy was close to defeating him, and there was a rumor Natsu was planning to make a run for the throne. Everything was going terribly. The last thing he needed was a bunch of stupid fangirls begging to be accepted as his queen. 

To be honest, Gray didn't want a queen. Juvia had made him realize it. Yes, she had broken his heart and humiliated him in front of everyone in the school when she broke up with him for a girl, but she had made him realize he didn't need or even want a queen. Gray wanted a king. He wanted a boyfriend. Yes, Gray Fullbuster, in a tie to be the most popular person in school, was bisexual. 

What was worse was that he wanted Lyon.

Lyon Vastia, Gray's life long enemy, his nemesis, his competition, had stolen Gray's heart. Gray found himself wondering if it could happen. Maybe they could both share the title as king, maybe they could both be together. 

No, that wasn't possible. Could Gray and Lyon both be the kings and still maintain their title and keep their throne? Surely being gay would affect his reputation. But Juvia managed to maintain popularity. She wasn't royal or anything, but her and Lucy were both still higher than 'knights' and 'jesters' and 'peasants'. Could Gray still mantian his reputation if he was with Lyon?

Would Lyon ever want to be with Gray? They hated each other. They grew up rivals, always competing against each other. First grade, it was a girl. Second grade, it was a class spelling bee. Third grade it was another girl, in fourth grade it was baseball, in fifth grade it was a spelling bee of the whole grade. In sixth grade, it was a geography bee. Seventh grade it was a tennis match to determine the top player of the team. Eighth grade it was another stupid girl. Ninth grade, it was Ur, one of their teachers, favoritism. Tenth grade, it was a short competition to see who could get the most subscribers in seven months on YouTube by making gaming videos. Eleventh grade it was Juvia, and in twelfth, it's over the throne of the school. 

Gray had won five of the competitions, and Lyon had won six. Gray had to win this one, or else Lyon would win overall. 

Why did he even care about this? Popularity would never get him anywhere in life. At least Gray cared about his grades as much as he did his position. If he only cared about popularity, then his parents would have killed him by now.

"Yo!" someone shouted down the hall. "Gray!"

Gray turned around to see Lyon walking towards him. "What do you want?" Gray asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Lyon opened his bag, pulling out a letter. The white haired male closed the bag and readjusted the strap on his shoulder before handing it to him. On the white envelope, Gray's name was written in cursive. 

"What is it?" Gray asked, taking the letter. 

"I found it in my locker," Lyon responded. "It seems someone has gotten us mixed up."

"Thanks," Gray said, putting the envelope in his bag. "See you around, Lyon."

"Gray," he said, stopping him before he could turn around. "Can I talk to you after school?"

"About what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. The white haired male looked flustered somewhat. He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket and looked at the ground.

"About this popularity thing," Lyon muttered quietly. "Can we meet at my locker? Or yours, whichever one works for you." Lyon looked like Juvia had when she confessed her love for Gray at that moment. Was it possible, Lyon like him too?

"I'll be at your locker," Gray agreed. "Later."

~

Gray leaned against Lyon's locker, waiting for the white haired senior to arrive. Gray had his last block with his English teacher, who let them out ten minutes early so they could get off campus before the middle school bell rang and all the middle schoolers parents blocked up the roads. Lyon was going to hold Gray up a bit, but Gray parked a few blocks down this morning, so he shouldn't have that much trouble getting out. 

"I thought you wouldn't show," Lyon said as he came up to Gray. The darker haired male moved so Lyon could get into his locker, but still leaned against the next one.

"I'm a man of my word," Gray said. "You should know that."

"I know that, Gray," Lyon said. "Listen, about the fight over who's most popular, I-"

"Listen, I want to tell you something too," Gray cut him off. "I-"

"I step down," they both said at the same time. 

"No, I step down," Gray said. 

"You can have the 'throne'," Lyon said. "I step down."

"You keep it," Gray said. "I've already lost six times, a seventh can't hurt."

"I'll take the popularity," Lyon said, caving. "But on one condition."

"And what's that?" Gray asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're going to be the king as well," he said. "And you have to agree to be with me when I announce it."

"Are you asking me out?" Gray asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Maybe," Lyon muttered, blushing. 

"Then I accept," Gray responded, blushing himself. "When will you announce your claimed throne?"

"Tomorrow was the scheduled date, remember?" Lyon asked. "Everyone agreed. Whoever ran the mile the fastest would get one point. Then whoever got the highest grade on the science test got another point. And whoever the athletics director announced was the star player at lunch received a point. Best two out of three."

"Should I purposely lose?" Gray asked.

"Try your hardest," he said. "I doubt you'll run the mile faster than me though. And I bet I'll be the starred player. After all, I did score the last point that allowed Fiore to win state."

"And you failed to block properly which resulted in three broken fingers for me and a point for the other team," Gray pointed out.

"Whatever. May the best man win."

"May the best man win."

~

Five minutes and thirty four seconds. Damn! Lyon would definetly get a beter score than him. If only Gray didn't have PE at seven forty five in the morning, then he would've gotten a shorter time. Lyon had PE next block, so he already had an advantage. Gray had to ace that science test. It was a geological/hydrological test. It couldn't be that hard. His parents were hydrologists that worked at the water district downtown. Gray had an advantage for this one. Lyon had the science test after lunch, and that was when they tallied the points. Luckily, the teacher graded the test before class ended. When Gray got his back, he sighed in relief. A hundred percent. He got the extra credit wrong.

At lunch, Lyon and Gray still sat at separate tables, awaiting the announcement of the best player of the season. Gray couldn't keep his fingers still, and his legs kept twitching. With a quick glance, Gray saw Lyon was having a sort of panic attack. He must be freaking out about the science test. Does that mean he didn't do well with the mile?

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention?" Coach Strauss spoke through the mic. Everyone went silent to listen to the bulky coach. "I would like to announce this years star player. It was a tough descision between Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster, and I could not decide myself. I had to ask the principal to help me decide. Both of them have so much determination to make Fiore's sports team the best. This is the sixth year we've won state, and three of those years are because of them and their persistence to win. They are both real men! And so, the player of the year is..." the stupid coach paused for dramatic effect. Gray's heart was pounding out of his chest, and he just realized he had been stabbing his food with his fork.

"The player of the year is Lyon Vastia!" Strauss announced. Gray's mood dropped, and he felt light headed. "I'd also like to call Gray Fullbuster up here, for an award as well. You've both done so well, and proven yourselves as real men, so you both deserve a trophy."

Gray stood, his legs shaky. He had to hold onto tables as he passed by them just to keep walking. When he finally made it to Coach Strauss, he accepted the trophy. The trophy felt so heavy, even though it wasn't that big. Gray struggled to carry it back to the table, and when he did reach the table, his legs gave out under him and he collapsed into the empty seat. He lost. All he could do was pray Lyon would mess up on the science test and that he hadn't done well on the mile.

"Gray, are you alright?" 

Gray looked up to see Lyon standing over him. Gray nodded and pushed the white haired male away, before letting his head drop on the table. It hurt his head, but he kept silent and ignored the splitting headache that came with the bang. Lyon walked away, back to his table, a smirk clear on his face. Gray growled, glaring at nothing.

"You can only pray Lyon fails the science test," Lucy said.

"Juvia wishes Gray to take the throne," Juvia said, a smile on her face. "Juvia knows Gray will win."

"Do you guys know what his mile time was?" Gray demanded, looking around at everyone at the table. 

"He hasn't told anyone," Lucy answered. "After school you guys are announcing it. And Jellal has been chosen to announce it."

"When do these things happen?" Gray muttered. "Who the hell schedules these things? Who decided that science tests decide whether you win a popularity contest or not?"

"Jason does," Juvia answered. "Juvia thinks Jason is rather strange."

"He's insane," Gray agreed. 

~

"Gray-sama!"

"Lyon-sama!"

Those two names, both his own and Lyon's names were being cheered as they both made their way to the front of all the seniors and juniors. Both of them were gathered together, waiting to see who won. Jellal and Erza were already on the small platform someone had made so everyone would be able to see the two males.

"Gray Fullbuster, mile time; five minutes thirty four seconds. One hundred percent on the science test, and has failed to claim the title of star player this year," Jellal announced. "Lyon Vastia, mile time; five minutes forty seconds. He has claimed the title of star player. Gray has one point. Lyon has one point. Now, the tie breaker, Lyon's score on the test. Lyon received a hundred and one percent on the science test. The winner is Lyon Vastia."

Gray felt his world crumble.

"Lyon, would you like to announce who will take the place of your companion and who will take your place when you move on from the so called throne?" Jellal asked. He looked extremely bored.

"I choose Jellal Fernandes as the prince!" Lyon shouted. "Erza Scarlet is the princess!"

"Please don't choose me," Jellal said. "Erza and I wish to have our relationship to ourselves."

"Nevermind then!" Lyon added. "I choose Juvia Lockser as the princess, and Lucy Heartfilia as the other princess. This school does not need only kings. Just two queens will do just fine when I leave my place."

"And your queen?" Jellal asked boredly. 

"I will not choose my queen!" Lyon announced. A few gasps came from the crowd. "I have no queen to announce. I will choose my king. Gray Fullbuster will be my chosen companion to be with me during hardships!"

The crowd started to get riled up, but Jellal yelled, "Shut up! For some reason it's mandatory to 'marry' the king and queen, or in this case king and king! So calm down until they get married! Erza, the 'holy water' please."

"Here you go, Jellal," Erza said, handing him a small cup of cold water.

"Do you, Lyon Vastia, pledge your love to the other king, do you vow to be there through thick and thin? Do you-" 

"You have the wrong lines, Jellal," Erza whispered.

"Whatever," Jellal grumbled, but he continued. "Do you promise to not fuck up when fighting for the king?"

"I do," Lyon said.

"Same questions, Gray," Jellal said. 

"I do," Gray answered.

Jellal spritzed water in their eyes and dropped the cup. "You two are married," he said. "Praise Jesus hallelujah, praise be the lord, may you two be bound forever by eternal love amen."

Lucy and Juvia came up behind Gray and Lyon, dumping buckets of ice cold water on the two lovebirds. They silently screamed, and before Jellal could leave, Erza tugged on his sleeve. "You have to preform a ceremony for the princess too."

"Fuck you people!" he shouted. He pulled his water bottle from his back and asked, "Same questions as before, Juvia and Lucy."

"I do," they both said at the same time. Jellal opened the water bottle and splashed water on the both of them before chucking the empty bottle at Jason. 

"I swear to god if I ever have to host another one of these things because of you I'll going to bury you alive, Jason!" Jellal yelled. "Come on, Erza." Jellal grabbed both Erza and his bag before leaving campus. Gray thought that was rather weird, even for Fiore High School. But at least Lyon was drenched and shivering beside him. Lyon turned towards Gray, and Gray leaned towards him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Lyon pulled Gray back towards him, deepening the kiss and making it passionate. Gray felt so happy at that moment. He was drenched in ice cold water, 'married', king of Fiore High, and kissing Lyon. 

Nothing could be better than that moment. For the rest of his life, he would treasure this moment.

Gray and Lyon grew together, the kings of Fiore. They were the greatest kings of Fiore, and the whole place mourned the passing of the greatest kings. Previous king Natsu Dragneel and the one who had yet to be king, Gajeel Redfox had made an attempt on the lives of the kings. But nothing could over come the power of love. Together, the two kings ruled until their time came. They passed and went away, and while everyone was sad, Lyon and Gray were in a better place. Or hell, as most college students call it. Lucy and Juvia took the place of the kings, and they were even more loved that the previous rulers. When Lucy and Juvia's time came, they chose two people as their successors. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney took the throne. Eventually, Sting and Rogue went to another school, and the straight people took over again.


End file.
